


Vamp!Neil/Matt Prequel

by Tamix13



Series: Vamp!Neil/Matt [1]
Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel to my main vamp!Neil/Matt fic. Thanks to Arti for helping me brainstorm and listening to me whine about vampire biology and for sometimes taking over my AU and giving me more ideas than I would have come up with myself <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vamp!Neil/Matt Prequel

When Matt woke up, his head was pillowed comfortably on someone’s lap. This was a little confusing to the singer, because when he had fallen asleep on the couch in the first place, he had definitely _not_ had a pillow in any form. He craned his neck up sleepily to see kind eyes and blond hair.

“Well, good morning little Walst.”

“”Who…?” Matt rasped drowsily. “Oh, you’re…Neil from my brother’s band, right? Why’re you on our bus?”

“Well you see, a certain Walst was worried about his baby brother being left alone while he’s so sick and while the rest of his band does press, so he asked me to babysit said little brother. Actually, he literally said “Hey Neil, Adam and I have to do an interview and you never seem to get sick, could you possibly watch over Matt while _his_ band does press?””

“Wait, the other guys left? Why didn’t they wake me up, I would’ve gone!” Matt started to push himself up, but Neil caught him gently around the waist, pulling him back down.

“Easy there soldier. I was told your band literally had to carry you to your last interview, and I’m guessing they didn’t want you to push yourself to go this time. Just take it easy and relax.” Matt opened his mouth to protest, but Neil then started to card his fingers through Matt’s hair, and the protest died unsaid. The singer’s eyes slowly closed again, and he focused on relaxing like Neil had said. The sudden jolt of sitting up had jostled his stomach, which had started feeling queasy again.

“Mmhmm, that’s what I thought. That flu is nasty; Brad had it a couple weeks ago, and he was miserable.” Matt sighed, resigning himself to actually resting, disappointed that he wasn’t able to be with his band, but he _did_ feel pretty crappy, and Neil’s lap was comfortable, so Matt settled back in to nap. There was a blanket down by his feet, so he snagged it, dragging it up over him and snuggling down into Neil’s lap, feeling oddly content and…safe, even though he barely knew the man. But he was too sick and sleepy to dwell much on the reasons why, so he simply curled up more and dozed.

~

When Matt woke up, it was to soft talking and laughter, the familiar voices of his band and surprisingly, his older brother. Brad was sitting by Matt’s feet, chatting quietly with Neil. When he noticed that Matt was awake, Brad nudged his little brother’s foot gently.

“Morning twerp. Feeling any better?” Matt rolled his eyes and kicked lazily at Brad’s thigh.

“Yeah actually, I am, so don’t try me, I might kick your ass.” Brad snorted and rubbed Matt’s ankle fondly.

“I’m sure you would, little bro, I’m sure you would.” Matt shifted as if to get up and make good on his threat, but Neil made a sort of growling noise and settled a hand in Matt’s hair again.  
“Quit it, both of you. Brad, don’t antagonize your brother, he needs to rest.” Brad shot his band-mate a strange look over Matt’s head that the younger Walst missed because his eyes had closed again due to Neil’s continued stroking of his hair.

“Anyways, now that the rest of your band is back, I’m taking our drummer back so that he can do his actual job.” Matt made a protesting noise, because he was comfy and actually didn’t feel like throwing up every few minutes for the first time in like three days, but Brad gave him that Look, and Matt reluctantly sat up so Neil could get up.

“Well, thanks for being my pillow, I guess, “he said to Neil, who laughed softly and rubbed Matt’s shoulder.

“Any time little Walst, any time.”

~~~

Later, Matt was awoken from a sound sleep in order to make a mad scramble for the bathroom to throw up, yet again.

“Again?” He heard someone grumble from their bunk. “After you go all day without puking?” Reid clambered down to come sit by Matt, rubbing his back sympathetically.

“Still feeling shitty?” Matt nodded, leaning back against the wall with a groan.

“Yeah, it’s dumb though, ‘cause I felt fine before, and now I feel even worse than I did at first.”

~~~

“Brad, you seem distracted tonight,” Adam murmured sleepily, wrapping an arm around Brad’s waist. “What’s wrong?”

“I think my brother is Neil’s mate,” the bassist responded. “You should have seen them. Neil’s only met him like twice and he’s already really protective of him.”

“And you’re worried about Matt? Why? Neil’s a good guy.” Adam nuzzled his nose into Brad’s neck, grinning when the bassist squirmed.

“Quit that! And I don’t know; I’m just worried. I’m his older brother; it’s my job to be worried about him.” Adam snorted and rolled Brad onto his back.

“Neil’s not going to hurt him or anything like that. I’d be scared for _his_ safety if he did. You’re pretty scary for a short little human, Brad.” Brad frowned, eyebrows creasing.

“And just what’s that supposed to mean, Gontier?”

“Oh nothing. And you could cut Neil some slack. The dude’s several hundred years old if the stories he tells are chronologically correct; I think he knows what he’s doing.”

“If you say so…I’m still going to keep my eye on those two.”

“I’d be worried about your big brother status if you didn’t,” Adam remarked. “Now c’mere, you need to relax for a bit.”

“And by ‘relax’ you mean…?” Adam merely grinned and lowered his mouth to Brad’s throat.

~~~

“Seriously, are you my babysitter now?” One very sleepy, grouchy Matt Walst glared up at Neil from the nest that he had made in his bunk. He hadn’t slept at all, thanks to the combination of his fever and upset stomach, and he didn’t need to be babysat thank you very much.

Neil just shrugged helplessly.

“It was your brother’s idea, not mine.”

“Well I don’t need you here, so you can leave.”

“Do you want anything before I go then? You don’t look so great.”

“Well no shit, I’ve been sick for nearly a week and I can’t fucking sleep, and-“ Matt cut himself off with a soft groan, one hand pressed to his stomach. Neil shifted to sit on the bed, reaching over to put a hand on Matt’s forehead gently. The singer blinked, startled, but then found himself leaning slightly into Neil’s cool palm.

“You still want me to leave?” Neil asked with a slight smirk, and Matt swore under his breath. “Either way, I’m going to get you some medicine okay? Your fever is way too high.”

“Maybe your hand is just cold,” Matt fired back, but then relented begrudgingly, resigning himself to being taken care of. “The aspirin’s in the kitchen.” Neil got up to go get that and a glass of water for Matt. While filling the glass, Neil made a split second decision and nicked his finger with his fang, letting a couple drops of blood fall into the glass. Hopefully, that would help Matt feel a little better, even if it just brought down his fever a bit or stopped the queasiness that he was likely feeling.

Neil went back to Matt’s bunk with both glass and bottle of aspirin, but the singer had seemingly vanished.

“Matt?” Neil called. “Where’d you go?”

His only answer was a soft groan and following the sound, found Matt in the bathroom, leaning against the wall.

“Did you throw up again?” Neil asked sympathetically, setting the glass down on the sink and sliding down to sit next to Matt, who nodded. Neil reached up to get the glass of water. “Here, drink, it’ll help. Being dehydrated never helps when you’re sick.” Matt looked doubtfully at the glass.

“I’ll probably just throw it up though…”

“Better on your stomach if you throw up water rather than stomach acid,” Neil remarked, and Matt huffed softly in defeat.

“Fine, fine, give it here.”

“Slowly now,” Neil reminded as he handed the glass over.

“I’m not five; I know how to drink water when my stomach’s upset,” the singer muttered irritably, and Neil held his hands up in mock surrender. Matt sipped at the water and then blinked at Neil in surprise.

“How’d you know I like room temperature water when I have a stomachache?”

“I didn’t know there was cold water; I just got it out of the tap,” Neil explained with a shrug.

“Huh…I feel like I’ve told you that I like that before though…” Matt mused, finishing off the water.

“Maybe in another life, you did,” Neil said jokingly, though there was a hint of something sad in his expression and tone of voice. “Do you want more?”

“No, I’m fine for now.” Matt yawned widely. “Sleepy though…” He leaned over against Neil, resting his head on the drummer’s shoulder.

“Wouldn’t it be more comfortable sleeping in your bed rather than on the bathroom floor?” Neil asked with a fond smile.

“Comfy here…you’re comfy…” Matt mumbled, already half asleep. He was warm against Neil’s side, breathing slow and even, his head tilted against Neil’s shoulder.

“Alright then, we’ll stay here weirdo,” Neil said quietly, hand coming up to stroke through Matt’s soft hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Better…not so nauseous…” Matt sounded a little surprised. “I felt better when you were here before too, but then when you left I felt worse. I was crabby before because of that, but I really didn’t want you to actually leave.”

“You felt worse after I left?” Neil asked, sounding shocked. “Really?”

“Yeah, I didn’t throw up or feel nauseous that entire day, but then I did again that night. I almost felt worse than I did when I was first sick.”

Neil wondered why Matt was telling him this, but Matt _was_ sick and sleepy and out of it, and Neil supposed that the little bit of his blood, even diluted by water could be having an effect on the singer as well.

“Well, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, I’m afraid. You’re a little stuck with me.” Matt laughed tiredly, snuggling more against Neil’s side.

“You need to rest, and not on the bathroom floor,” Neil decided and easily scooped Matt up, carrying him to his bunk and gently setting him down on it. Matt grumbled, but curled up nonetheless. Neil sat down on the edge of the bed and settled a hand on Matt’s back, rubbing it slowly. Matt yawned, falling asleep quickly, his breathing moving Neil’s hand slowly. On another split second decision, Neil moved to lay down next to Matt, wrapping an arm around Matt’s slim waist. There was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, something instinctive and warm and protective, but he figured that for now he could just enjoy Matt’s warmth against him.


End file.
